You're my man
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: One Shot After being victorious at Cyber Sunday, being declared champions and champions he gets a very lovely award. But how could this develop romance for Torrie Wilson and the wwe champion. TorriexJohn


Hi guys here's a Jorrie one shot fic dedicated to Reema, Hope you all like it anyways here it is

Title: You're my man

**Plot: After being victorious at Cyber Sunday, being declared champions and champions he gets a very lovely award. But how could this develop romance for Torrie Wilson and the wwe champion. **

"**So what did Vince what then?" Shawn asked the wwe champion looked at him with a smile.**

"**Well at least we know it good news" Triple H said **

"**Come on John, tell us" Shad from Cryme time asked, he was holding his new wwe tag team belt**

"**Well because I won last night at Cyber Sunday, I get to host and judge a diva dance off" John told them smiling **

"**No way, that's so not fair" JTG moaned **

"**Damn right, we beat the spirit Squad, what do we get a match with Viscera and Charlie Hass" Shad replied **

"**Yeah well it wasn't my idea," John spoke **

"**Still not fair," Triple H pouted, he put his hand up "We beat those two punks Edge and Orton even with Eric as the referee" **

"**How come we don't get award?" Hunter moaned with his bottom lip **

"**I'm glad we're not" Shawn told, "I'm a married man, happily married I might add" **

"**Shawn, you could just wore a blindfold," Hunter told**

"**Oh thanks Hunter" Shawn spoke folding his arms **

"**Look, I'm not bothered if you want to take my place you can" John told **

"**Whoo hooo" Cryme time told **

"**No I am" Hunter said with a smile **

"**Yeah whatever you can," John told, a sweet angel voice called behind the wwe champion **

"**Huh?" John said, his jaw nearly fell to the floor when he saw the gorgeous blonde beauty Torrie Wilson standing in a black coat with knee boots **

"**Torrie," John spoke **

"**Hi John, Ohh hi guys" Torrie told, Cryme time and DX just smiled and waved **

**Torrie smiled and paid her attention to the sexy wwe champion, "Now I heard that you are the host of the diva dance off, but I heard you saying that you were thinking about giving it to one of these guys" **

"**Emm no, I'll be the host" John replied **

"**What?" **

"**Yeah what?" Hunter told **

"**Ohh good, I'm glad because I was really impressed that you won last night and became champions of champions" Torrie told **

"**Ohh…thanks" John said **

"**So I guess I will see you later tonight, I have my own special award for you!" Torrie said with a smile, she kissed John on the cheek before walking away. **

**John watched her walk away; his heart was beating twice as fast. John couldn't describe the feelings that were going through him. **

"**How do you do it" Hunter asked **

"**I think I died and went to heaven" John smiled **

"**It's not fair" Hunter told**

**John turned to the game "Hunter I'm saving you" **

"**What from?" Triple H said **

"**An ass whopping from Stephanie, how do you think Steph is going to feel seeing you with all the divas and she feeding your daughter Aurora" John told**

"**Ohh yeah, don't tell her," Hunter said **

"**Our lips are sealed," They all said to the game. **

"**Well have fun" Shad replied **

"**Thanks, Intend even though the Miz is going to be there" John said **

"**Ohh I can't stand that guy" Shawn spoke **

"**Shawn you're not only one" John told. **

**Later: **

**Lillian Garcia standing in the ring in an embroidered black and red dress with black heels, she smiled and announced the following Diva dance off. **

**Miz's music hit, he came out and did what he normally does which is walk around like a weirdo. **

"**Well King we heard about this on earlier, that Miz would host a diva dance off" JR spoke **

"**Yeah lucky" King told**

"**King we know that you love the wwe divas" JR spoke **

"**I can't stand this guy" King replied **

"**Now tonight all you wwe fans tonight are going to be treated to see the wwe divas shake their thing as they compete in a diva dance off," Miz told them **

"**Whoo hooo!" The fans chanted **

"**But every Competition needs a judge to decide who should be the winner, now this man won last night and is champions of champions," Miz told **

"**You don't think" King spoke, the fans were cheering really loud **

"**Please welcome wwe champion John Cena" Miz said **

**A few seconds passed before the music of the wwe champion John Cena hit, the fans got their feet showing respect and appreciation for the wwe champion. John came out and held up his title, he posed for the fans and gave them the Marine salute he normally does. **

**John walked the ramp and rolled in the ring. He looked at the undefeated Miz, John tried not to glare or show he didn't like him **

"**Well last night Cena proved he was the champion when he beat King Booker and Big Show" JR replied **

"**That match was unbelievable" King spoke. **

"**Now shall we get this diva dance off moving what do you think?" John asked the fans. The fans cheered saying yes that they wanted the competition to go ahead. **

**Candice Michelle music hit, she came out with a white coat and black sandals. Candice waved and blew kisses to the fans. She flipped her hair and got down on her knees. **

**Candice hopped on the apron, she smiled and undid her coat, and she opened it to reveal a revealing black dress with black strapless sandals. Candice smiled and got in the ring. **

**The next diva to come out was Maria, she walked out in black hot pants, with a silver belt around them and a purple crop top, and she had black knee boots on. The fans were booing her as she got in the ring. **

**The next diva was the ECW exhibitionist Kelly Kelly; she came out with a smile. She wore a black mini skirt, with a red belt around it with a red top and red spiked heels. **

**Ashley Massaro was the next diva to come out, she smiled and posed for the crowd, the raw diva search 2004 winner wore a black skirt with a black-strapped top, which zipped up at the front, she also wore her normal black boots. **

**The last wwe diva was the 2 time play boy cover girl Torrie Wilson, her music "A girl like that" hit. As soon as her music hit the fans jumped to their feet and cheered for the blonde beauty. John looked up and saw Torrie come out in a black coat with black knee boots. **

**She smiled at the fans and blew kisses to the fans she walked down the ramp. Torrie walked over to King and JR and took King's bottle of water; Torrie had bottle water in her hand as she entered the ring she smiled at John. **

"**JR she took my water," King told**

"**I can see that King" JR spoke smiling. **

**Torrie walked over and took her place between Candice and Kelly. The first diva to kick off the dance off was the Go daddy raw diva Candice Michelle. **

**The music of the Pussycat Dolls Buttonz blared in the raw arena, Candice stood in the middle as the soundtrack started, she served her hips and did a very sexy dance. She got on the mat and flipped her black hair, She sexually got up and did her Go daddy dance to finish her dance. When she was finished is smiled and blew a kiss to all the fans and to John. **

**Candice went back to her spot and smiled and talked to Torrie. The next was the ECW diva Kelly, she smiled as Buttonz started to play again, and she served her hips back and forth and blew kisses to the fans. She flipped her hair around and shook her ass when she twirling around, Kelly proceeded to take off her red crop top, she gave it to the wwe champion. **

**Kelly held her hands up and walked back to her place after having her turn. **

**Maria was next she waited for Buttonz to start again she did her sexy own little dance. She grabbed the Miz by his jumper and started to dance upon him, she went down on him as she flipped her hair. She held her hands up and smirked after her turn. **

**Ashley was next, Torrie clapped with Kelly and Candice. Ashley served her hips and did a sexy dance to Buttonz by the Pussycat Dolls. She got up on the second rope and unzipped the black top to reveal a black bikini top. She posed for fans before walking back to her spot. **

**Torrie was the last one; she smiled and walked to the centre of the ring as the soundtrack started. Torrie held her hands up and served her hips to the beat. The wwe champion watched as she slowly twirled around shaking her bootie. **

**Torrie unbuttoned her black coat to reveal a sparkling cotton black mini skirt with a slid at the front, and a black long sleeved top that was made out of satin. **

**She had black knee boots. **

**Torrie used the ropes for her dance; she flipped her curls around and went down to the mat. **

**Torrie got on her knees on the mat; she bent back and flipped her blonde curls back. Torrie rolled over into a crab; she got sexually got to her feet. **

"**Whoo go Torrie" Ashley called smiling **

**Torrie flipped her hair around and took her black top off to reveal a black-diamonded bikini top that ties up at the back. **

"**Wow nice top" King smiled **

"**You enjoying this King" JR asked him **

"**Very Much JR" king replied smiling at Torrie **

**Torrie smiled and walked off to John, she gave put her black top around his neck and served her hips back and forth. Torrie went down on John and sexually made her way back up. She put her hands on John's covered chest. Torrie put John's hands on her waist and hips, still in his grip she served her hips around. Torrie turned around and faced John; she smiled and looks deep into his blue eyes. **

"**JR I want to be John Cena right now" king spoke **

**Torrie took John's black hat off him; she smirked and put it on top of her head, the playboy cover girl kissed John on the lips before walking away. The fans cheered really loud when they saw that, John couldn't believe it him self. **

**Ashley, Candice and Kelly smiled, as Torrie got the bottle of water, she opened the lid and closed her eyes. She let the water wash over her head and hair, she smiled and blew a kiss to John before throwing the rest of the water over John. **

"**Oh my god!" Candice laughed **

"**Yeah Torrie" Ashley said with a smile**

"**Torrie has just soaked the wwe champion" King laughed, John stood as the water dripped off him. Torrie gave him back his hat. John smiled at her in a way to say thanks for the cool down. **

**Maria was the only one who didn't look happy; she just folded her arms not looking impressed at all.**

**Torrie walked back to her spot as Buttonz stopped. **

"**Okay right okay let's see what the fans think" Miz told. **

"**Okay Candice" the fans cheered **

"**Maria" The fans booed **

"**Kelly" The fans cheered a little**

"**Ashley" The fans cheered loudly **

"**Torrie" The fans in the raw arena went wild. **

"**I think we know who is the winner, the winner is Maria" Miz told, John looked at him. **

"**Yeah" Maria jumped up and down and hugged the Miz. **

"**No, no, I heard that the fans boo Maria" John told, Maria glared at him **

"**No I won!" Maria screamed Torrie got in her face and these two divas started to exchange insults to each other. Maria slapped Torrie around the face, Torrie stumbled back a few steps before taking Maria down to the mat. **

**John grabbed Torrie by her waist stopping the fight behind Maria and Torrie. The other divas helped too. Maria and the Miz stormed off angry after John stopped them trying to screw over his raw fans. **

**Torrie hugged John in the centre of the ring, and the other divas as well. Ashley, Candice and Kelly smiled leaving Torrie and John standing in the ring together. **

**John held Torrie's hand up, the fans all cheered seeing how close they were together. **

**Torrie pulled John into her; she smiled at him before kissing passionately in the ring. John stepped back before fully kissing in the ring. Torrie had her arms around his neck while his hands caressed her waist and hips **

"**You know last night Cena proved his was the champion and now he gets Torrie Wilson" King said **

"**Looks like King" JR replied, "These fans seem to like it" **

**John opened the ropes, Torrie smiled and jumped out of the ring. She waited for John to come out. John jumped out of the ring and walked up the ramp with Torrie close to him.**

**Torrie and John finally knew that they belonged together for eternity; they knew that they had each other to love and hold.**

**End of story **

**That's it, it's just an idea that I had today, so tell me what you think thanks**

**Ohh continue to review my other stories, I have a new one called closer to you **

**Anyways bye thanks for reading **

**Luv Kelly xxxxxx**


End file.
